


secrets

by encogis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I hope, M/M, Marauders' Era, No Beta, Professor Tom Ridde, Slash, Time Travel AU, and meets his parents, but tom riddle is, duh i have no friends, harry goes back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encogis/pseuds/encogis
Summary: Harry wakes up in his parent's 7th year at school, Determined to become friends with them, but still find a way home, he agrees to school at Hogwarts. Harry thought it would be easy, until he saw who was sitting at the staff table.Tom. Riddle





	1. what?

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao i need to finish my other stories before starting new ones. I promise I will finish Im in love with my ex wives husband eventually lol

‘Ah!’ Harry exclaimed sitting up in his bed. A bead of sweat rolled own his forehead. Reaching for his bed sheets, he attempted to pull them up to lessen the cold he suddenly realised he was surrounded by. As he felt around, he panicked. There were no bed sheets around him. In fact, he was sitting on concrete. Instantly, he flipped over onto his knees and searched for his wand, which was extremely difficult because of the dark. Harry let out a sigh of a relief when he felt the familiar holly in his hand. 

Standing up, he cast, ‘lumos!’ and held his wand in front of him. Looking around, he noticed he was near a wall, one that looked very similar to the welcoming and familiar walls of Hogwarts. Although that was reliving, Harry had to wonder why he was outside. Maybe he apparated in his sleep? More worried about getting back inside, he looked up to find what part of the castle he was outside. Above him, in its rural glory, was Gryffindor tower. Well, what would have been Gryffindor Tower had it not been too small- the usually batholith-like structure barely sticking out from the side of the castle. Harry blanched, jaw hanging low as he studied the tower, which was no longer a tower.   
Obviously, there was a chance that he wasn’t even looking at Gryffindor tower, however Harry would recognise his second home anywhere. He just knew that it was Gryffindor Tower. It just seemed a little… underdeveloped. 

Now that Harry knew where he was, he easily found his way to the front of the castle. Taking in the sight of the large doors, the tension in Harry’s shoulders dropped, feeling like he’d just gotten home after being away for a long time. Pushing at the door, he found that it wouldn’t open. He even tried to pull, and that didn’t work either. He’d have to knock on the door, which would alert the staff that he was out of bed at night. Harry sighed- It was only a week into the school year and he would already be getting a detention. His knock on the door was loud, making sure that at least one person would hear it. Expecting Snape to answer the door, a sneer on his face, he was so very under-prepared for a girl who looked exactly like his mother to open the door, her wand pressed to his head, suspicion etched into her features. “Who are you?” She demanded, green eyes swirling with challenge.  
Harry fainted.

 

When Harry woke, he was surrounded by a group of teachers, all so familiar yet so strange. Madam Pomfrey was right in front of him, her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. All though she looked similar to what he was used to, her hair was slightly browner, and her face was softer. Panic rose in his chest as he sat up. “What’s going on?” Harry asked, looking around the room at all the faces. 

“I think we should be asking you that.” A voice said from the other side of the room. A man with auburn, but slowly greying, hair, and a long beard to match, walked over, a soft smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. His colourful robes distracted from his horrid sandals, which he was wearing with socks.  
“Dumbledore?” Harry questioned, surprise on his face.

The man returned his shock, his eyebrows raising. “You know who I am young man?” He queried. Harry gave him a look of distrust.  
“Stop messing around, Professor. And why do you all look so young?” Harry replied.

Something in Dumbledore’s head clicked, and he asked everyone to leave. They all complied without complaint. Dumbledore sat down next to Harry’s hospital bed and spoke, “Could you tell me what year it is, son?”

 

“1996.” Harry responded hastily, “Is there something wrong?”

“I’m afraid so.” Was the response he got, “It is currently 1976. Could you tell me your name?”

“Are you kidding me? 1976! That means that… that was my mum! Bloody Christ I got to meet my mum!”  
“Miss Lily Evans is your mother?”

“Yes!” Harry cried. Never in a million years did he ever think he’d get to meet his mother. Thousand of thoughts ran through his head, making him dizzy.   
“And, from your looks, am I to assume that James Potter is your father?”

“Yes.” 

“Your name, son?”

“Harry. Harry Potter.” He said as though he were James bond. Dumbledore didn’t seem to get the reference, “But sir, I don’t understand why I’m here. I’m supposed to be in bed, doing homework, fighting Volde- Fuck! Voldemort! I have to get back to my own time, I have to help!”

“Mr Potter, please calm down!” Dumbledore grabbed his arm to try to catch Harry’s attention, “I will not ask you about the future, since that may cause some problems. However, I will help you try to return to your own time. Meanwhile, the safest place for you to be is here, at Hogwarts.”

“Stay here? With my parents?” Harry asked, eyes wide with hope, “What year are they in right now?”

“Their 7th year. They are head boy and head girl,” Dumbledore informed with a fond smile.

“Oh. I’m in my 6th year back home… I won’t be able to see them.”

“Don’t worry, Mr Potter. I’m sure you know enough information that you can skip a year,” Dumbledore winked.

“Are you sure its ok for me to just join Hogwarts? It will probably seem suspicious that I’m joining during seventh year.” Harry worried.

“I’ll sort that out, Mr Potter, as well as an excuse. Come. You’re feeling better now, no?”

The following day, Lily Evans sat in the Great Hall, surrounded by her friends and eating her breakfast. “I promise you, James, this boy looked just like you! Just a bit skinnier and with different eyes.” Lily stated, turning to Remus and Sirius, “You guys believe me, right?”

“Lils…” Sirius started, “James doesn’t have any relatives. Especially not ones at Hogwarts. And no one is as unlucky as the Potters to have that hair.”

“Fine! Don’t believe me.” Lily forced the rest of her breakfast down her throat hastily, folding her arms and facing away from her friends. 

“Lils!” James cried, “Don’t be like that! We just feel that it’s unlikely for that to have actually happened.”

Just as Lily went to reply, Dumbledore stood up, his arm raised to call for silence.

“As you all know, Hogwarts is a haven for many people. With the war, we have decided to open our doors to one more. Please take care of Harrison, who will be joining Gryffindor!”   
Harry who was already seated at the Gryffindor table, but was left unnoticed, felt all eyes fall on him. He gulped, before looking up and noticing his parents, sitting with Sirius and Remus, staring at him with wide eyes, their jaws hitting the floor. Soon, the fuss died down, but his parents and their friends had gotten up and made their way towards Harry. James and Sirius sat either side of him, whilst Lily and Remus sat opposite him.

“Harrison was it?” James grinned, wrapping his arm round Harry’s shoulder, “Welcome to Gryffindor! I’m James, this is Sirius, and that’s Remus and Lily. I couldn’t help but notice that you look an awful lot like myself. Any thoughts?”

Harry nearly started crying when he saw the group and was even closer now. However, he kept it together. “Actually,” Harry stated, “I believe we may be 2nd cousins? Maybe 3rd? Your father’s, Fleamont’s, cousin, Charlus is my grandad. I’m the son of his Illegitimate son.” Harry tried to make it sound as believable as possible, but he felt like he was failing. 

“So, what year are you in, Harry? Remus asked, trying to keep the conversation going whilst James was deep in thought.

“Seventh.”

“We are too! In fact, I’m head girl and James is head boy!” Lily smiled, her hand reaching out across the table, “It’s lovely to meet you by the way.” Harry took her hand a shook it. 

During the whole interaction, Harry felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his skull. Turning around, Harry nearly screamed at what he saw. Sitting at the Staff Table, smirk on his face, and staring at Harry, was Tom fucking Riddle.


	2. transfiguration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry hangs out with the squad and goes to his first class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember- i dont proof read my work. i have no beta. english is not my first language.
> 
> lucius malfoy is just a plot device lmao hes not important now but i felt the need to introduce him now or it wont make sense later
> 
> enjoy <33
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO HARRY AND TOM WILL MEET NEXT CHAPTER!! I already know how they'll flirt lol :))

The whole of breakfast, Harry was barely responsive to his new friends, who were trying to question him relentlessly. In his head, Harry was freaking out. ‘How is he a professor? Dumbledore told me he didn’t get the job!’ Turning to James, Harry asked, “Who is that Professor on the far right? He looks far too young to be teaching,’ Harry attempted to hide his shock with curiosity. 

“Do you mean Professor Riddle?” Sirius answered for James, leaning into Harry’s face, “All the girls have a crush on him, and I have to admit he is very dreamy. He’s been teaching here for about 15 years, but he doesn’t look a day over twenty-five. Why, are you interested Harrison?” Sirius had a mischievous smirk on his face, something that Harry had deeply missed since his death.

Harry’s ears grew red, and he nearly spilt his drink, “No! No, you misunderstand!” The horror was eminent on this face, “I was just curious! Forget I said anything.” Harry shrunk, making himself as small as possible.

Sirius and James both laughed, the sound boisterous, and after James put his hand in Harry’s hair a ruffled it, Harry felt at home. He had always wished for something like this- A place where he was safe, and cared by other people, unlike the Dursleys. Lily had a fond smile on her face, Remus tried to scold them, but he too had a smile of amusement dancing on his lips. And Peter was… Peter? 

Sitting next to Lily, laughing obnoxiously, was Peter Pettigrew. Harry’s mood suddenly turned sour. How could he have forgotten about Pettigrew? Even in his high school years, Peter looked like a rat. Although he had less facial hair, his front teeth were still huge, and his head was ridiculously small. From the way he was laughing, he was obviously trying too hard to fit in, and Harry had to wonder why James, Sirius and Remus were still friends with him.

Not only did Harry have to deal with Tom Riddle, who shouldn’t be here, but he also must deal with Pettigrew. His two least favourite people. Great.  
Lily spoke, bringing Harry out of his thoughts, “Have you had a tour of the castle yet, Harrison?” Harry nodded, smiling at her.

“He may have had a tour, but he hasn’t had a Marauder tour yet, has he? Isn’t that right Jamie?” Sirius replied. James responded with an affirmative nod, a light flashing behind his eyes. 

“We must hurry, before classes start. You coming with, Lils, Moony?” Harry noted how James didn’t ask Peter if he wanted to join them. Pettigrew sat there, looking slightly dejected as his friends spoke to each other. Lily politely declined the offer, choosing to sit with her friends. Remus agreed to chaperone them and keep them out of trouble. The group moved out of the hall swiftly, leaving Peter alone at the table.

Hanging out with his father and his friends was everything Harry ever imagined. They were running around the halls (which were empty due to it being breakfast), misplacing ordainments, which would surely annoy Filch, and going through secret passageways. They made Harry promise not to tell anyone the locations of the tunnels, however, unbeknownst to them, he had already known the locations of them all via exploration with the map in previous years. 

Before they could even think about heading outside to explore, they realised classes were about to start. Sprinting, they barely made it to transfiguration on time. As they walked into the classroom, Professor McGonagall sighed at their dishevelled states. The four took the seats only seats left, at the back of the class, with Harry next to Remus. The Professor started her lesson.

Harry didn’t pay much attention, instead he was distracted by the long, silky blonde head of hair in front of him, the body clad in Slytherin robes. Harry was never one to make assumptions, however if he were to guess, he was sitting behind young Lucius Malfoy. He probably looks similar to what he did as an adult, considering the fact that he didn’t look old enough to be a father in the first place, in fact he was quite handsome… ‘Not the time for gay thoughts, Harry, get it together!’ he scolded himself, trying to focus on the lesson. He remembered that he was a sixth year in seventh year classes, so he should be paying attention.

“Can anyone remind me of the four types of transfiguration?” Her eyes shot up, meeting Harry’s, “Harrison, could you please say?”

“Uhm... transformation, conjuration, untransfiguration and vanishment?” Harry guessed, the words sounding correct in his head. Hermione must have mentioned them before, he mused. He didn't have any time to think about her any longer because his thoughts were interrupted. 

“Well done, Mr Potter. That is correct. 10 points to Gryffindor!” Harry flushed under the praise, in his class Hermione always answered all the questions and got the rewards for them. 

In front of him, he saw a Slytherin, who was sitting next to the-probably-Lucius, turn to Lucius and rolled his eyes. Harry’s smile dropped.  
“Today, we will be covering the softening charm- “

“Haha! James is going to need to use this when Lily is around, or he’ll never get any work done!” Sirius called out, making the other Gryffindors laugh. The Slytherins, and Professor McGonagall, looked unimpressed. 

“10 Points from Gryffindor for calling out.” She sanctioned, looking stern. Sirius nodded and looked away, “You will be practicing on these pieces of concrete. The spell is ‘spongify’, and the wand movement is as so,” She demonstrates a movement with her wand, “Good luck!”

During her lecture, Harry realised that the softening charm was something he learned in his Fourth Year. Was the curriculum very different, back when his parents were at school? Next to him, Remus had already picked up his wand and was practicing the wand movement. Harry lazily picked up his own, saying the incantation and doing the correct wand movement. The concrete softened with minimal fuss, and he put his wand back and relaxed. Remus looked at his completed work and back at Harry in shock.

“Not even James could do that that fast, and he’s the best at transfiguration in the class! How did you do that?” 

“Just something I learned before coming here…” Not entirely wrong. 

Professor McGonagall walked past, inspecting everyone’s work. “Mr. Potter is there a reason why you aren’t doing your assigned work?” She asked.

“I’ve already done it, Ma’am,” Harry replied, pressing down on the concrete to show its bounciness. 

“Impressive, Harrison. You’re a gift that keeps on giving. 20 Points to Gryffindor.”

This time, in front of Harry, Lucius turned around, and Harry was not disappointed. He looked similar to how he did in Harry’s time, only his face was softer, and he looked slightly more like Draco. His icy blue eyes stood out in contrast against his pale skin. 

Harry felt his face heat up, avoiding eye contact in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. When he looked up, Lucius winked at him and turned back around. WINKED. He winked at him. If Harry got any redder, he would put a fire truck to shame. Beside him, Remus gave Harry a strange look.

After most of the class could do the spell, it was time to head to their next class.  
“What have we got?” Harry whispered to Remus.

“Defence Against the Dark Arts. You really need a timetable, Harrison.” Remus replied.

With who?

“Professor Riddle.”

Harry gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try to make my chapters 2 and a half pages of a4 atleast. i can't write for long periods of time, and i usually struggle with plot.
> 
> please leave kudos and review. i love you all <333


	3. boggarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does some defence agaisnt boggarts with riddle and co

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't like this chapter. i rememebred i hadn;t posted in a while so i rushed, and this is the regurgitation of all my ideas. sorry
> 
> thankyou so much for the support and sorry for ebing such a bad writer !! <3333

The walk from the transfiguration classroom was long, and although Harry was enjoying spending time with his father, he was worrying over the fact that he was about to be taught by Voldemort. 

“What you thinking about, Harrison?” James asked him, cutting in front of him in the corridor.

“Nothing, sorry, I was just distracted,” Harry replied, smiling.

“Well,” Sirius butted in, “I reckon he was thinking about Professor Riddle. And all the special attention he’ll be getting in the class today because he’s new. He might even say your name. I bet you’re well excited,” He grinned, flicking the back of Harry’s head.

“Ow! And no, I wasn’t thinking about Professor Riddle!” Harry protectively placed his hand over the back on his head, glaring at Sirius with a blush on his cheeks. The comment annoyed Harry mainly because Professor Riddle was exactly what Harry was thinking about, just not in the way Sirius implied.

“Stop teasing Harrison, Padfoot.” James said, but was laughing.

“Padfoot?” Harry questioned, wondering if they would reveal their secrets to him.

“Just a dog we know. It looked like Sirius, so we call him that,” James said, sounded like he’d rehearsed the phrase many times. Harry went to reply when the rest of the group came to a sudden halt, indicating that they had reached their destination. 

The classroom doors were already open, so the boys took that as an invitation to go in. The first thing Harry noted was that the room was set out like a lecture hall at a muggle university. The room was big, even bigger than the Gryffindor common room. The classroom was never used during Harry’s time at Hogwarts, being left uninhabited. The seats took up about a half of the room, filling the side to Harry’s left, set out like stairs. In front of Harry, after a bit of space, was steps leading up to a duelling platform that reminded him of the one he used in 2nd year. The room was also completely void of any students.

However, the best feature of the room was undoubtedly the handsome figure of Tom Riddle, whom Harry was still confused about their presence. He was sat behind his desk, light from the window beside it shining slightly on his face. It made Harry sick how attractive he was. His eyebrows were slightly creased, reading a text from a small book. Looking as though he was finishing his sentence, he elegantly picked up a book mark and slipped it into his page. Standing up, he looked towards the group of boys, his face showing subtle surprise.

“James Potter? Sirius Black? Being early? This is new. Maybe Harrison is having a positive influence on you?” He smirked, crossing his arms. The movement drew Harry’s eyes to his expensive looking, maroon robes.

James smirked in response, “Actually, Sir, we are being a good influence on Harrison, by making him come to class early.”

Riddle nodded, looking unconvinced, with some amusement showing in the dresses of his eyes. The group settled down in some seats towards the back of the classroom, and the rest of the students came flooding in not long after. Once everyone was seated, Riddle started his lecture. 

“Today, we will be looking at boggarts. Can anyone tell me the what a boggart is?”

Unlike in McGonagall’s class, where no one seemed to be interactive, there were a considerable amount of hands going up. Riddle, instead of calling on someone, he answered the question himself.

“Boggarts are amortal. They are ‘non-beings’ who take on the form of their victims’ worst fear. No one knows what they look like. Even some of the greatest Wizards have fallen to boggarts, too effected by their fear. So, in preparation to that, we will go study one that Professor Dumbledore has found in his office. Leave your belongings here, and follow me, with your wand.”

The group was led to a classroom not far away, that was unused. In the middle, sat a old closest that gave Harry flashbacks to his third year. Ignoring Riddle’s lecture at the front, he wondered if the boggart would still be the same as it was back then. 

“Riddikulus!” The class practiced, jumping Harry out of his thoughts. As though they were trying to mimic Harry’s memories, the class lined up in front of the closet. Harry, standing behind his friends, was near the back. The first person, a Slytherin girl, stepped forward as Riddle opened the door, and a huge dog, with two head walked out, slobbering on their floor. The girl physically cringed, fear shining in her eyes as she looked at the drool.

“R-Riddikulus!” She shouted, her voice wavering. With a clicking sound, the dog shrunk in size, until it looked like a chihuahua, donned in a pink tutu. The class laughed at the dog, comparing it to a rat. The next person stepped forward, a Gryffindor girl, who looked very arrogant, standing in front of the dog with her arms crossed. The boggart transformed, growing until it was about 3 metres. Bandages formed and wrapped around the figure, creating a mummy. The girl barely flinched, casting the spell clearly. The bandages fell, landing on the floor, revealing a skeleton similar to one found in a muggle science classroom. It had a lab coat and sunglasses on. The laughter came from the Gryffindors, who had a considerable number of half-bloods and muggleborns.

The line went down quickly, each as strange as the last, until Lucius stepped forward. Riddle moved slightly closer, seemingly interested as to what Lucius’ greatest fear was. The boggart changed from a werewolf with cat ears and tail, to a man lying on the floor, white hair receding backwards. The man, who was obviously dying, looked at Lucius with disappointment showing in his eyes. Lucius froze, making no effort to move. The boy from the Transfiguration classroom noticed this, and with sympathy in his eyes, dragged Lucius out of the room.

James was next in line. Stepping forward, the boggart changed into Lily. It looked at James, smirking before walking over and kissing one of the Slytherin boys, who Harry had just realised was Snape. In his younger years, Snape didn’t look half as greasy, only pale and monotonous. James watched, anger and sadness nearly consuming him. Sirius grabbed his shoulder and reminded him that it was a boggart.

“Riddikulus,” James said, sounding unsure that it would work, the boggart turned into an old man, who was still kissing Snape, who didn’t seem to notice the change. The class all nearly collapsed in laughter. The boggart hissed, pulling away from Snape, who had just opened his eyes and nearly screamed. Sirius’ boggart changed into his brother taking the dark mark. This made Harry wonder if Voldemort had the same ideals in this universe, if it was a different one, and how the hell no one knew that Tom was Voldemort. During Remus’ go, the boggart changed into the full moon, just like it did years prior (or later, depending on how you look at it), and once again it was spelled into a balloon.

And, now, it was Harry’s turn. The students all crowded around, curious as to what the transfer student’s greatest fear was. Harry stepped forwards cautiously, trying to ignore the attention of his peers, and his professor. The boggart noticed him and transformed magnificently, into the corpse of Sirius Black. “Harry!” It wheezed, crawling towards Harry in its dead glory, “Why couldn’t you protect me? You’re a disappointment and you will never save us from Voldemort!” Harry felt the tears fall from his eyes before he had processed what had happened. The corpse was still trying to reach for him. In the corner of the room, he could hear the actual Sirius Black whisper, “Oh Merlin, that looks like me!”  
Harry felt himself unable to reach for his wand. The fear and frozen him, and the shame welled up inside of him, making him unable to act. Just as the corpse reached for him, Professor Riddle stepped in front of Harry, causing the boggart to change again. And it changed into Riddle’s corpse, mangled and bloody, the skin that was still there beaten and bruised. He quickly banished it into the closest, locking the door.

Looking over his students, Riddle sighed. They all had petty fears, unable to comprehend the things they should really be scared about. Harry was still, staring at the floor. Riddle instructed the rest of the class to go back to the room and collect their belongings. They all left, except from Harry.  
“Harrison,” Tom said, “Shouldn’t you be heading off to your next lesson?”

“Its lunch next,” Harry replied absent-mindedly, clearly not putting much effort into the conversation.

“Would you like to talk about the boggart?” Tom asked. To be honestly, although he was slightly intrigued, he didn’t really care enough to want to know all the details.  
“No thanks,” Harry spat, looking up at Riddle with fire in his eyes, “I don’t have to say anything to you.”

“I’m your Professor, Harrison,” He flashed a smile, “I know you’re new, but you’re supposed to trust me with these things.”

“With all due respect, Professor, you never know who you can trust, and who are the enemy,” Harry responded, sounding as though he was hinting towards Riddle being one of those two options. 

‘He knows something…’ Riddle mused, his interest piqued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kind of stuck as to how ill introduce the romance, but don't fear, ill work something out.


	4. office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry beefs riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter not even sorry i have a super important exam tuesday that i have to revise for but i wanted something out

The weeks passed, and with them, Harry’s excitement to school with his parents. He had settled in quite well, his friendship with his father blossoming. He and Sirius were also close, making them, James and Remus the best of friends. Harry still wasn’t sure why Peter was sort of their friend, but sort of wasn’t, but Harry didn’t question it, happy to see the rat as little as possible.

Although Harry was content with his life, not wanted to go back to his own time of war, Harry was still completely confused about Tom Riddle. Not only was the man devilishly handsome (Harry wouldn’t admit it but he likes to use his DADA lessons to stare at the professor) but he was also an incredible teacher, who found pleasure in ignoring Harry. Not once, in the two months Harry was in his class, did he call on him after the first day. Even when Harry was the only person who had his hand up, he’d choose someone else.

It infuriated Harry extremely, but he had no idea why. Riddle seemed to know what he was doing, because every time he didn’t pay attention to Harry, he’d gave a slight smirk when he saw Harry’s annoyance. No one else was treated like that, and Harry wanted to know why it was only him.

One night, once all of his friends were asleep, Harry snuck out of the dorms, Marauder’s map in his hand, on a mission to Riddle’s office. Narrowly avoiding walking to Filch, Harry made it there without being seen. He knocked on the door three times, waiting for a response. He could hear a faint, ‘come in’ from inside.

Harry struggled to open the heavy door, but when he managed it, it was shocked by what he saw. Tom Riddle was wearing a white muggle shirt and some sweatpants, at his desk marking some papers. In the muffling clothing, the man looked even hotter than usual. His hair was also slightly messy, not as combed as it normally is. Tom looked up, his face showing some surprise that Harry was the one coming to his office that late at night.

“Harrison?” He asked, standing up, “Students should be in their dorms by now.”

Harry would not be deterred, “Sir, I think that it is highly unfair that I get treated worse than all the other students. Heck, it seems that you like Peter more than me! What have I done to deserve this treatment?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Riddle said, his face straight.

“Really? You don’t know that you purposely ignore me in lessons, never even sparring me a glance?”

“I’m not sure, Harrison. Maybe if you told me what you know about myself?” Riddle replied, hopeful he’d get a useful answer from Harry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry replied smoothly, trying not to let his anxiety show. 

Riddle grinned at his words, amused, “Touché. Now remind me why you’ve come here after curfew?”

“Never mind.” Harry turned to leave, feeling unhappy with the result he’d gotten but also kind of happy (for some reason) that he’d gotten to have an actual conversation with Riddle. Just as he reached the door, he felt Riddle’s hand on his shoulder. He shivered at the contact.

Harry turned only his head, looking back at Riddle. Riddle smirked, “You’ll tell me what you know one day. I know it.” He said it with so much confidence that Harry nearly believed him, telling Tom everything. But, the fear of his small crush being caught, Harry turned away, Tom being too close for comfort. 

He swiftly left, muttering, ‘we’ll see about that’ behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think most chapters will be like this, but longer. they will all seem like little one shots but will be leading the story along until i can find out where i’m going with this. in the meantime, i should have another fic coming up soon. i have to stop starting new ones ah sorry guys x


	5. dada 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooo lucius action 👉🏻👌🏼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. do i care? not really.
> 
> i don’t even spell check my  
> work i feel so dirty

Practicing duelling was one of Harry’s favourite things to do in lesson. Unfortunately, the Marauders would pair up with each other, leaving Harry to go with another student. The problem was, he ended up with Lucius.

The boy was smart enough and good at duelling, but he constantly flirted with Harry, and although he was flattered, it would usually get in the way of their class work.

“Harrison~” Lucius cooded, skipping towards him, “You’re supposed to be getting ready to duel, instead of staring into space!”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, mate.”

The two prepared to duel, and when both agreed they were ready, they started. Harry attacked first, using Expelliarmus. Lucius blocked it easily, but it was worth a try. Lucius responded to his attack with a fast, powerful Stupefy, which Harry had to physically move out of the way of to avoid.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, impressed by the display of athletic ability. “You know, Harrison, you’re quite fast. You any good on a broom? I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to ride-“

He was cut off my a wordless spell from Harry, which damaged the ground below him, making him fall over. Harry walked over to him, slowly approaching with a smirk on his face. “Not so tough now eh, Malfoy?” 

Harry prepared to use a quick Expelliarmus to end the duel, however before Harry had realised what had happened, Lucius had shot up from the ground darting towards Harry. Moving behind him, Lucius gave a cheeky kiss to Harry’s cheeks, causing the boy to  
go red. In his shock, Harry had no time to react to Lucius’ next spell.

“Stup-“ Before Lucius could finish the spell, he was knocked off of the duelling platform by a invisible force, forcing him into the wall. From the other side of the room, Professor Riddle stood tall, his arm raised towards Lucius, his wand pointing in the same direction.

“Oops!” The Professor claimed, “Sorry, I was trying to teach students how powerful disarming spells can also immobilise an opponent. It seems that I aimed it in the wrong direction.” Although he apologised, Riddle didn’t seem sorry, and actually quite pleased with himself.

Lucius was escorted to the hospital wing and Harry just sat at a desk, wondering to himself what had just transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you leave a comment or kudos, it’s really motivating for me, however even by reading this you have made my day a lot better just by seeing that hit count going up. <3

**Author's Note:**

> ok not proof read im half sleep


End file.
